Arcanist
"“''Adepts of the art of arcanum derive their might from symbols of power born of geometric techniques hailing from across the southern seas. Held within occult grimoires, these symbols lend shape to the arcanist's aether, thereby allowing him to produce myriad powerful spells. Using the selfsame symbols to unlock the latent power contained within gemstones, arcanists are also able to summon forth the familiar known as Carbuncle to carry out their bidding. ' This is perhaps the most defining power attributed to the art of arcanima''." - Thubyrgeim, Acting Guildmaster of the Arcanists, Limsa Lominsa Becoming An Arcanist Arcanists are often viewed as a "soft" class by the Disciples of War. They summon and comand small arcane entities known as Carbuncles, which are shaped from aetheric energy. They have to hold their grimoires in battle, channeling power through these aethercrafted tomes. Their spellcraft focuses on healing and debilitation, and of course, using Carbuncles for a number of combative and investigative purposes. The ER-RPG vs FFXIV Carbuncles To a non-Arcanist, every Carbuncle of a specific type looks identical but they are not. The Arcanist's guild is very secretive about arcanima and the rites that recruits learn. Carbuncles, nevertheless, are a source of a great deal of opinion and speculation within the rest of the Adventurer's Guild. They appear to share certain personality traits with their individual masters, for example. Most recruits describe an almost immediate affinity for and sense of connection to their "Carbie" as they're off-handedly called by other adventurers. Affectionate arcanists have affectionate carbuncles; reserved and quiet arcanists have carbuncles who are more austere. Carbuncles understand the common language and are able to communicate empathically (through emotion vs. words) with their summoner but only in chirping whistles and body language to others, even other arcanists. Recruits who are unable to master summoning and commanding their Carbuncle do not advance to the rank of Disciple- they leave the guild in disgrace. Some arcanists give their Carbuncles both a secret name used only during summoning or silent communication and a 'pet' name they use in public. While manifested, a carbuncle can be held or restrained. It radiates energy that can cause considerable damage- if the Carbuncle wishes do to so. They know their own spells and will use them freely in combative situations. When a carbuncle takes too much damage- or its arcanist does- it dissipates and has to be re-summoned. Carbuncles are unable to roam and/or stay manifested further than 120 yards (length of an American football field) from their summoners, but they do not need to be in their direct line of sight. A Carbuncle, for example, could stand watch on the far side of a door from a resting arcanist or patrol the perimeter around a small estate. The only way a carbuncle can stay manifested for longer than an hour, however, is to be "fed" in advance from the arcanist's own magic pool. Carbuncles tend to exist in the "now" without the capacity for long-term memory or speculations about the future. Their focus is generally on events at hand and the mood and desires of their arcanist. Generally, they react well to those their summoner likes and trusts and show ruthless hostility towards anything that threatens said person. As an arcanist becomes more skilled in combative, defensive, and healing magic so too does their carbuncle. Arcanist Skills & Knowledges *Arcanists gain an automatic point of the Arcanima knowledge each time they gain an Arcanist level. They have free proficiency in this knowledge. *Arcanists can take 1 free point of aetherlore, folklore, occult lore, history, religion, or science knowledge at creation. Arcanist Class Abilities *weapon proficiency: Grimoire *primary stat: Intelligence (+1 at creation) *secondary stat: Piety (+1 at creation), Wisdom (+1 at creation) Class Abilities *Combat Spell: Ruin (level 1) *Combat Spell: Bio (level 2) *Healing Spell: Physic (level 4) *Combat Spell: Summon Emerald Carbuncle 5 (level 4) *Skill: Command Emerald Carbuncle (level 4) *Defensive Spell: Aetherflow (level 6) *Combat Spell: Energy Drain (level 8) *Combat Spell: Miasma (level 10) *Combat Spell: Virus (level 12) *Combat Spell: Summon Topaz Carbuncle (level 15) *Skill: Command Topaz Carbuncle 5 (level 15) *Defensive Spell: Sustain (level 18) *Defensive Spell: Enhance Carbuncle (level 20) *Healing Spell: Ressurection (level 22) *Combat Spell: Ruin II (level 24) *Combat Spell: Bio II (level 26) *Combat Spell: Bane (level 30) Class Traits *Aetherdam: allows stacking of Aetherflow (level 8) *Enhanced Intelligence: +2 points to all knowledge proficiences (level 14) *Enhanced Intelligence II +4 points to all knowledge proficiences (level 16) *Maim & Mend: Add 10 to both Attack Magic Potency & Healing Magic Potency (level 20) *Aetherdam II allows double stacking of Aetherflow (level 20) *Enhanced Pet Actions: (level 24) *Supervirus (level 28) see also: The Arcanist's Guild in Limsa Lominsa Arcanist Weapons